


old sans x oc

by La_Rata



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Rata/pseuds/La_Rata
Summary: this is the product of a tame sans fangirl who;didn't have internetonly had a windows xp and her imaginationwrote this 3 years ago





	old sans x oc

**Author's Note:**

> it's a mess   
i didn't want to fix anything so that it's that more accurate to how i used to write
> 
> (also past me didn't realize saying the n-word was a bad thing at the time so i actually went back and changed that)

I tilted my head and smiled a fake smile at Sans. "Who said I would hurt you?" I asked and he grew angrier yet more confused. His left eye was a blue fire and he had a scowl on his mouth. His galoblatsters floated by his side somenly, waiting for his command, and bones flew around him. I couldn't help but feel alittle scared, but I was sure I could beat him in a fight, for sure. "Chara...why don't you just give up now and you can live?" He asked pushing down as most anger as he could for that one sentence. I smirked at him and transformed into a Papyrus idole. "You can't defeat me! For I am the great Papyrus!" I mocked Sans and he shook his head, shaking away the tears. I moved closer and pretended to be concernd and sincere. "Sans? Are you ok?" I asked and his head snapped up to me and his galoblasters fixed themselves, ready for fighting. His scowl turned into a deep frown full of depression and he jump/hugged me like I was really Papyrus. My face burned for a split second before I shoved him off and made everything around him dark and he propbably couldn't see a thing. He couldn't see me, so I returned to my normal form and slowly repeated the scene of Papyrus slowly dieng over and over. Mental torture! My favorite kind! The sight of Sans hurt me though in the slightest way and I hated it, making me want to just kill him and get it over with. But that would ruin the fun, wouldn't it? 

I snuck up behind him and hung my arms around his neck, holding a big knife in the left and clawing at his collar bone in the other. I was smiling because I knew he was weak now, and his galoblasters left. "Ready to die? Just like your weak brother and friends?" I leaned in and whisperd, "And Yukki?" I knew this would snap him off the charts infuriated because he always had a thing for that girl. She was human, just like me, but she was weaker. But that doesn't mean she was a easy kill, oh no, she was the worst of them all. She used the same technique on me as I am on Sans. Illusion conjurer so she claimed. Sans threw me off and the memmory vanished into thin air. I stummbled and fell back, dropping my knife to the right. I cursed and looked at Sans. His eye was practically a blue bonfire, and he had a galoblaster hovering next to him. "Kids like you...should be burning in hell." He said and his galoblaster shot a beam at me, and everything went white.

Yukki's P.O.V

I sat around in the living room of Toriels cabin, drawing images of everyone I met so far since I fell down that hole. That damn hole! I drew it, too. The person I drew most was Sans, he was just so easy to draw! Way easier than Papyrus. I drew Flowey with cringed teeth, drew Asriel with teary eyes, and drew Sans with a red face. I had no idea why, though. I whipped my blue hair out of my face and kept drawing for a while, editing another picture of Sans, when the worst person possible came in.

I looked up and panicked at the sight of that damn blue hoodie and scrambled for a place to hide my note book. Before it could go anywhere, he snatched it up and I died. (Not really). He just looked at it and waved it, picture facing me, saying, "Not bad, but I could do better, kid." I got defenseve at this, because no one ever wants to contest in drawing with me, just show off their pictures and ignore my challenge. "Bet 'ya can't". I said and he plopped down next to me on the couch and took my pencil. "Watch this mastery.." He said and drew a stick figure with a "Galoblaster" that looked like a cochroach. "Damn, look at that master peice!" He shouted, smiling to himself and I just laughed.

A few seconds later, I heard Papyrus yell, "SANS!!" and footsteps come charging. Papyrus was infront of us in an instant and he yelled, "NOT INFRONT OF THE HUMAN!!" Sans smirked and said, "Why, what the f***'s wrong with it?" Papyrus's eye sockets went derp and he yelled, "SANS!!" I started to laugh and Papyrus shouted, "DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Which only made me laugh alittle harder. This went on for a while unitl it cooled down and Papyrus left to watch MTT in the middle of another shout. I looked at Sans and gave him a confused look and he shrugged.

I got up and went into my room after snatching up my notebook, realizing it said some "things" about Sans and I was thanking the llama gods he didn't see them. I opend the door and enterd the jungle of junk, A.K.A my room. I couldn't belive how good the house smelled compared to my room. No body knows its like this, I always have it locked like it's my own apartment. Papyrus tried to break in once. Never agin will he try that, and he had a rip in his arm to remind him. I closed the door and jumped onto my bed and kept drawing. There wasn't really anything to do here except watch the skele-bros "get down" in another thing. Then a really "smar" idea hit me! I should go to Snowdin! 

I got up and put my notebook on my bed and moved out my room, forgetting to lock it. I went down stairs and into the basement, entering the portal and exiting through the snowy pine woods. I trudged through the crunchy and soft snow and to Snowdin. It's my favorite town because it has the best Grillby's. Unlimited supply of french fries, my reason. I stopped at the line that sperated me from the town and imagined a royal guard yelling, "DON'T YOU DARE!!". I smirked and lifted my foot up high and firmly landed it on the other said. Damn it feels good to live the pug life, I thought as I continued into the town and walked into Grillby's with an empty stomach. 

I sat down at a booth, alone and cold. But I didn't care! At least, not on the outside. On the inside, it killed me. Grillby automatically knew what I came for and got my fries. By the llama gods, they're better and better every time! I practically slamed my face into the basket of fiery hot fries with no regretts, eating 8 fries per second. I stopped and froze when I heard a familiar chuckle in the seat infront of me. I slowly looked up and saw Sans watching me with weird looking eyes and that smile he always wore. 

I jumped in suprise and yelped, almost knocking the basket off the table when my hand flew up. "Wha--?!" Was all I could stammer and he was still laughing to himself at my suprise. "How long have you been there?" I asked and he said, "Since, 'By the llama gods, they're better and better every time!'..." I blushed pink in emmberasement. "I said that out loud..?" I mutterd and he nodded, stealing a fry from me and eating it before I could protest. I moved it closer to me and away from him, protecting the food of the gods from humble theives. "Well, y-you could have warned me.." I said, flusterd. "I got into your room. It looks better than mine.." Sans shrugged and I froze. "WHAT?! HOW?!!?!" I shouted and his smile grew. My face was red hot fire in emmbaresent and he said, "It welcomed me with open arms. Unlocked and everything..." He leaned back and I started to panick about the notebook. "You didn't look through the notebook, did you?" I asked hurridly and he shook his head. I sighed with relief only to have that relief vanish the instant it came. "Is there something in it I should know about?" He asked, interested in my mystirous relief and I quickly shook my head. "N-NO! I mean.." I stammerd, cold sweat began over me and I was scared for my secret. I loved Sans and he can never know! It would ruin our friendship and I know it.

"I mean...just tax records and stuff.." I lied and he gave me a suspisious look. "I should check those tax records, make sure they're all right. Or you could be lying and there's something else in there...like something along the lines of," He coughed, preparing to imatate my voice, "Oh, Papyrus is soooo cute! I luv him sah much! I can't wait to gossip about him with my friend Jessica in Starbucks!" I couldn't help but laugh at that, because it seemed like something usually writen in a girls notebook or agenda. He chuckled at it and I shook my head. "No! It's...I can't tell you!" I said and my face was basically a tomato now. "Then why are you blushing?" He asked, leaning closer over then table and I leaned back, not giving direct eye contact. "Reasons..." I said lowley and wished Alphys or Mettetor would come save me.

I was about to give in and confess until Doggo came in, "drunk" on pomperaisens, and ranting about Sans and his powers. What powers? I've battled Sans, and he's super weak! Sans immediatly shot up and rushed over to Doggo, covering his mouth and nervously laughing off his fear. He was blushing blue and looked scared and I thought it was so....I couldn't help but stare. Sans explained to everyone sober enough to pay attention that Doggo was crazy and he didn;t have any powers.

I found this approtunity to sneak off towards the door. I was almost out until Sans snatched my hood and held me there until he was done. He let Doggo go but kept me in a trapped position, and I fought, puching and kicking at the air while yelling my rights as a citizen. "I AM A CITIZEN AND I WILL NOT BE HARRASED!!" I shouted and he chuckled. How can he keep his grip? I stopped and made a puppy dog face and looked back at him, pleading, "Lemme go!" He shrugged and said, "Ok..". He let go abruptly and I fell onto the gorund with a thump and a yelp. I shot him a glare full of fake anger, but it wasn't very convincing. "I'm gonna look in that notebook." He said and I counterd, "No you won't!" and dashed out the door and to the cabin. It was a long run but I made it. I opend the door and ran up the stairs and tuned out of the lecture given to me by Tori for running in the house. 

I open the door and saw Sans sitting on my bed, legs out and crossed and notebook in hands held out infront of him. His face was blushing 50 shades of blue and I found mine doing the same but red. "BAKA!!" I yelled and his head snapped up to me and I felt a pang of suprise and fear hit me. I dashed down the hall and ran into the bathroom. I locked it and made sure it was locked and hid in my hiding place. I heard footsteps coming down the hall and knocking. A familiar voice rang out. 

"Yukki? Are you ok? Did Papyrus make you eat his spaggetti against your will?" Called Tori and I sighed and shuffled up to the door and cracked it open. "Uh..I'm fine..." I lied and she gave me a "really wigga" face and I looked down. "It's Sans.." I said blushing even harder. "What'd he do? Did he hurt you? Where's the scar?" Toriel interogated me and lifted up my arm and analyized it. "I'm not hurt, ma. He just got into my notebook and saw..something." I explained and took back my arm. "I'm going to talk to him!" She chimed and went off down the hall towards my room. I followed and watched what happend and if anything bad would happen.

I peeked around the door rim and saw his face was a blue hot fire, eyes scanning the words. His knees were bent and up against himself and he looked like a ksundere. Tori went through the door limb and gasped at the shape my room was in and I insatntly felt ashamed about it. I prepared for the impact of a lecture but she sighed and said, "Well, it's not as bad as San's room, and that's something. Isn't it?". Sans was already looking at me and I looked to the side, avoiding his stare. "What are you doing?" Toriel asked and Sans shrugged and put down the notebook. She stomped up to him and put her hands on her hips, ready to blow a fuse. He looked at me from infront of her and I looked up at him and dashed through the hall and down the stairs.

I couldn't take the heat that burned my face to ashes and I rubbed my face as I sat down on the couch. Go away, I thought as Papyrus came out of the kitchen and cocked his head to the side. "Human! Who are you talking to?" He asked and I looked up at him. He had a plate of spiced spaggetti in his oven mitted hands and a confused expression. "Ask Sans.." I mutterd and kept rubbing my face. I wished I would stop thinking out loud! "Well, human, to make you stop being delusional, I have made my prized spaggetti for a party! And you can attend and eat my most prized winning spaggetti. That should help!" Papyrus chimed and I looked directly at him with a confused expression. "Party? You threw?" I asked and he quickly corrected me. "No, no! Metteton's party!" He said and I asked, "Mettetons having a part--" My words were cut off when I saw Tori come down the stairs and walk over to me. 

I wanted to run but Sans came after her. She had a detemmyied look on her face and Sans looked like he was on blue fire, looking to the side and almost falling because of that. "Sans," She began, standing infront of me and waiting for Sans to position himself next to hersefl. "Say sorry and we won't have to taze you." She warned and he was looking down. I tuned out because I didn't want to hear it. Instead, I did something extremely stupid. I jumped up and bolted out of the house and ran all outside, my face on fire. It was "night" outside and I ran underneath the big hole I fell through just to see the night sky I missed so much.

The Auroran Lights shown in a amazing star light and I was dazed. They wouldn't find me here, would they? Nah. But as if on que, Sans snuck up on me and sat down next to me, scaring the living hell out of me. I jumped and my face began to burn again at his sight and that he was the only one to come. R.I.P My Face. Cause of death= Burned to death. "Uh...sorry?" He said, unsure, and giving me a sideways look. "I gave you one job.." I mummbled, hugging my knees and not wanting to talk to him at all. I'd rather talk to Flowey! He chuckled at my thinking out loud thought. "Know what?" I said, looking at him and he looked at me.

"Hm?" He humed and I said, "What did you even read?" "Uh...stuff about some panda song....pictures of me...pictures of everyone...words about me...LOTS of words about me..." He mummbled and I said, "Just forget all of it, and I'll burn down the notebook, deal?" I held out my hand a blue fire ingulfed it. I learned that trick from a dorito that had one eye. I felt bad that I already forgot his name, though.. Sans gave me a weird look and said, "What kinda deal is that?" "A good one!" I counterd and he chuckled. 

He moved closer and said in a low voice, "How about...I don't forget....and all we'll have to do is hide this 'secret' from..everyone. You can even burn down the book if ya want." He put out his hand and mine lowerd, the flame disapearing. I hesitated and shook his hand. It was cold but it still made my heart skip a beat for a momment. My face burned like hell and I felt really stupid, so I yoloed and hugged him. By the llama gods, he's a fucking teddy bear. He laughed but immediatly stopped when we heard rustiling behind us. 

I let go and looked back only to find the most hated person in the world planted into the ground and smiling innocently. "Hai!" Flowey chirped and I was frozen, remembering him in his finall form. It still haunted my every nightmare. Sans looked back and a annoyed look appeared on his face. My face went from red to pale, and I don't think Sans knew why. I used to have pure hate for Flowey. Now it's a mix of hate and terror, which is a terrible mixing. "How long have you been there?" Sans asked Flowey said, "Oh since 'I gave you onejob..'!" And his smile grew bigger and my fear grew with it. 

I slowly got up and watched Flowey with a careful stare, afraid he might turn back into that form again. "Just..s-stay cute..and nice....little f-flower." I stammerd and Sans gave me a confused gaze and I wanted to tell him to run so bad!! Flowey was glareing at me with red eyes and I bolted down the way to Toriels house. "YUUKI!!" I heard Sans yell but I stumbled through the door and watched for Sans, only to find that he was right behind me the whole time. 

He ran in and I closed the door, locked it, and looked out the window to see if that monster followed somehow. But he didn't and I sighed a sigh full of relief. "Yuuki, whats wrong?" He asked and I looked at him with purified eyes. "Sorry..Floweys just...horrifieing..." I said and he gave me a confused look. "How?" He asked and I sighed, shoulders sagging and I made my notebook appeare from thin air and made it land in my hands. I opend it and flipped to the page that had a picture of Flowey in that form. Having a former dream demon as a EX boyfriend is usefull because he gave me half his powers and I ran before he could take them back. 

I showed the picture to him and he just stared for a second before asking, "Whats that?" "FLOWEY!!" I shouted and he flinched alittle. "How?" He asked and I shook my head. "I have no idea...but he's been that way before and I wouldn't take him so lightly." I sighed and trudged to the couch and fell down. I was red faced because I just rememberd what happend back there before Flowey scared me shitless. Was he lying? I turned on the TV and MTT was the only thing on, and I wrapped a blanket around myself, feeling like a cacoon. 

I don't know how, I don't know why, but Sans shuffled into that cacoon and I was squished. "MAke your own!" I said, blushing, but he was already snoring. How?! I just tried not pay attention to him and tried to watch Mettetor be the fashinestia he was. My eyelids were heavy and my deep brown orbs ALMOST completely gave into sleep. But before they could, Papyrus was infront of me and I was hardly even aware of him, everything was fuzzy. 

"HUMAN!" He shouted and me and Sans both jumped and hit heads on accedent. "OW!" I yelled and rubbed my head. Hitting a bone with your head hurts! Sans was from awake and alert and back to tired in an instant, barely muttering a, "what..?". If we're going to hide this thing we found, he's gonna have to work harder than this. "Why don't you have your own blanket, human?" Papyrus asked/yelled and I got as deffenseve as possible. "This was mah blanket.." I said and Paps looked at Sans, expecting an answer for taking my blanket space. "Uh....I was..uhm...cold." He said and Papyrus picked me up and put me on the other end of the couch, making the blanket slip off and onto Sans. I couldn't really do anything about it but laugh alittle from the simple act of being picked up. I'm a child on the inside but a 12 year old on the out. I was instantly missing how warm Sans was, though, and wanted a blanket again. "Now I'm cooold..." I groaned and Papyrus took the blanket off Sans and dropped it on me. 

"Yay :3" I said, putting my arms out and laying them down on the stomach, turning to the TV on my side and getting comfortable. Sans was whining now and I held the blanket tight in my hand as Papyrus attempted to take it away. "Yuuki, let go." He said and I shook my head. This went on for a while, but I won the blanket and Papyrus went home in Snowdin. I don't know why, but Sans stayed. At least, I think he did...I was half awake when Papyrus left. Soon enough, I fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> also, originally, this didn't have separate paragraphs  
it was just a huge clump
> 
> yw


End file.
